Hormonas Adolescentes
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Drabble. Kakashi y Obito en las aguas termales... Yaoi. Kakashi x Obito


Pareja: Kakashi x Obito  
Rating: T  
Palabras: 666 —Raro ._.—  
Aclaraciones: Mayor para Kakashi, menor para Obito

**_/Hormonas Adolescentes\\\_**

*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

Un joven azabache resoplaba por milésima vez en el día, mirando de reojo y con fastidio a su compañero de equipo, quien se mantenía sumergido en el agua, solo con sus ojos visibles, escena que le daba entre molestia y gracia.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero me debo ir, ustedes quédense y disfruten del baño- dijo un rubio que solo asomó su cabeza hacia las aguas, sonriendo con algo de pena pues ir a las aguas termales había sido su idea, pero ahora le habían llamado con urgencia y debía irse.

Obito suspiró, negando con la cabeza, solo haciendo un ademán con la mano a manera de despedida, mientras que su compañero, Kakashi, el sí le decía un quedo `Adiós´ a su maestro.

Minato se fue, no sabiendo sí era buena idea dejar a ese par solos, podrían terminar matándose, pero confiaría en ellos…

Kakashi y Obito se miraron un momento, viéndose mal por unos segundos, para después voltearse y darse la espalda. El Uchiha subió a una roca, dando un suspiro, recostándose en ella con tranquilidad, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba con su compañero al que más _odiaba_ según él.

Por otro lado, Kakashi se quedó en el agua, mirando todas las vacías aguas termales, dando un suspiró, volteando a mirar a su compañero varios minutos después, notando que el azabache se había quedado dormido sobre aquella roca, lo que hizo que levantará una ceja.

-Perezoso- murmuró el Hatake, acercándose al menor, viendo como este se removía en la piedra, tratando de acomodarse mejor, lo que provocó que se le desamarrara la toalla mojada que llevaba amarrada a su cintura y esta cayera de su cuerpo, dejando totalmente expuesta su anatomía juvenil.

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas cubiertas del peliplata, pues llevaba una toalla amarrada a su rostro para cubrirlo.

"Idiota" pensó, acercándose a su compañero, tomando la toalla que estaba debajo del chico, tratando de acomodarla para amarrársela de nuevo, rozando accidentalmente la cintura del menor, provocándole un escalofrío y un suspiro, por lo que se ruborizó un poco y negó, amarrándole la toalla al fin, pero…

-¿¡Que me haces?!- gritó Obito al descubrir a su compañero tan cerca de él.

Kakashi cerró los ojos con fuerza por el escandaloso y fuerte grito, comenzando a negar.

-Solo te cubría idiota- respondió con molestia, dándole la espalda a su compañero quien volvió a gritar.

-¡Sí cómo no! ¡Eres un… un… pervertido!- gritó el azabache, obteniendo la incrédula mirada del Hatake, quien bufó bajo.

Obito miró sonrojado pero molesto a su compañero, sentándose en la orilla de la roca, dando un salto para bajar de ella, pero al calcular mal, se lanzó con mucha fuerza y casi cayó sobre su compañero, quien sin quererlo le recibió en un abrazo, terminando así el Uchiha en brazos del mayor.

La cercanía en ambos cuerpos era muy evidente, así como el rubor que cubría las mejillas del azabache, pues en el peliplata este rubor no se notaba por la toalla que llevaba en su rostro.

-¡S-suéltame!- demandó Obito, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior; un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, cosquilleo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un tiempo y que no sabía que era.

Los negros ojos del Hatake se entrecerraron, no decidiendo sí soltar a su compañero o… hacer otra cosa que rondaba sus pensamientos o… sueños, desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Cállate- murmuró Kakashi, bajando la toalla que cubría su rostro en un rápido movimiento, dándole un beso en los labios al azabache, quien se sonrojó y descolocó, pero no hizo ni amago de negarse.

El peliplata empujó con suavidad al menor, acorralándolo contra la roca en la que antes estaba recostado el Uchiha, continuando besándole sin pensar en nada, sorprendiéndose un poco al ser correspondido.

En realidad ninguno sabía lo que hacía; no sentían nada el uno por el otro, o eso parecía. De momento solo estaban escuchando a su instinto y a sus alborotadas hormonas adolescentes…

**/_Fin_\\\**

Amo los Drabbles, aunque este fuera un poquitín más largo que un Drabble normal :3  
Espero que les gustara, ¡Dejen Review si les gustó!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
